


The New Guy

by starof-insomnia (EverettV)



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Photography, Promnis Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Prompto has just gotten a gig at a high class magazine, trying out to be their new photographer. Is it just him, or is the boss kinda really hot?





	The New Guy

Prompto’s eyelashes flutter open. He takes a deep breath, taking in the hot, steamy air around him, before heading inside the building. This will be his new place of work. He looks around, noting the high class photos hung on the walls of previous issues of the magazine. He walks up to the desk and smiles at the woman. “Let me guess, you’re the model I’m here to photograph,” he flirts, leaning slightly on the desk. 

She looks at him, unamused, and then down at her papers. “You’re the new photographer?” She looks at him once more, and he doesn’t miss the utter disgust that flashes through her eyes as she sees his clothes. “Makes sense that you’re not a model.” Prompto almost missed the second part, as she’s standing up and walking briskly toward another door. 

He stands there, confused, but waits for her to return. Prompto hums along to some commercials jingle as he looks around the lobby awkwardly, taking out his camera and kneeling on the ground to get a nice shot of the sunlight streaming through the stained glass upper windows. Just how high class is this place? He looks over when someone clears their throat and flushes awkwardly as he sees a pair of pressed trousers beside some stockings. 

Prompto shoots to his feet, fumbling to put his camera away. “Hi! I’m Prompto, I’m supposed… supposed to be photographing for a new issue today.” He had to pause and collect his thoughts before he could embarrass himself worse. As it was, he tripped over words daily, now he just had the added pleasure of it being in front of his quite attractive boss. 

“My name is Ignis. I am the person who will be overseeing your shoot. A pleasure to meet you finally Prompto, though you did seem more professional when we spoke online.” Ignis’ voice practically melts Prompto. His cheeks get redder, as his words finally process, and Prompto’s heart thuds. He really needs this job, it will help him break out of the world of wedding photography and into the world of models and hopefully money. 

“Oh, well, you see… I have a more professional air on the internet, because I can’t trip over myself and get ahead of myself and easily, and I just like to talk a lot and when I’m nervous it comes out really fast like it does now and you probably don’t even want to hear me saying all this so I’m just gonna be quiet before I really screw something up.” Prompto takes a deep breath, red and silent now. He stares at the ground as he hears Ignis tsk, but follows him when he starts walking. 

“Your model today will be Gladiolus Amicitia. They will be wearing the new sporting line that is coming out soon. Tomorrow, you will be working with Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, who will be wearing the wedding suits and gowns that will be in this season. On your third and final day for this edition you will be photographing Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus’ younger sister, who will be wearing the new spring dresses, and it will accompany her piece on it. Any questions?” 

Prompto opens his mouth to ask a question, but fails to stop walking and accidentally bumps into Ignis when he stops abruptly. He backs up and apologizes, feeling quite shy for some reason. “I thought you said I’d be working five days in the email?” Prompto says, looking up at Ignis’ face. 

“Yeah, but then some of our models came down with the flu. We’re only going to be releasing this photoshoot. If you do well today, we’ll bring you in to film the special edition with the lingerie and bathing suits then. Now, you’re already a little late and your model is waiting, please head straight through to the back curtains. I will be there to assist you in just a moment, Miss Aranea is just finishing up with your access card.” And with that, Prompto is watching Ignis walk back out of the door they just came in. 

Prompto awkwardly makes his way to the back, smiling brightly when the model comes into view. “My name is Prompto! I’m gonna be the photographer today.” He holds out his hand, happy when Gladiolus takes it with an easy grin of his own. “I heard we’re going to do sports wear today. Should we uh wait for Mr…?” 

“Oh gods. Did Ignis give you a hard time? Ignore him, he’s harmless really. He always acts like an ass to new people. I personally think that it’s to scare them away. He’s a softie at heart. And not too bad to look at, am I right?” Gladio nudges Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto’s blush darkens when Gladio laughs. 

“Yeah, he is pretty attractive. I honestly thought he was going to be one of the models.” He runs a hand through the short side of his hair, trying not to mess up the styling. looks around the little scene they have for themselves and hums, trying to figure out what they should start with. “You’re wearing soccer right now, so we need the soccer balls for the props. It would be nice if there was someone to dress as a cheerleader, that would look cute. Oh well, I’ll work with what I have.” 

Prompto directs a series of pictures in varying poses with the soccer ball, jumping when he hears Ignis’ voice. He turns to look at his boss, wondering if he did something wrong. “Yes, sir?” 

“You should have waited for me, but I see you are much more professional when you actually start to work. Very good.” Ignis has the slightest of smiles on his face as he watches Prompto getting rosy cheeked again. 

“Yes sir. I will wait for you in the future. I have several photos of Gladiolus in the soccer gear, would you like me to send him to chance?” He asks, much more relaxed. Ignis nods, and Gladio chuckles quietly before leaving the room. Prompto stares around, picking up props to see what would look the best. “I think we should call in a model to be a cheerleader. I think it would look cuter.” 

“Alright. I’ll see if Cindy is feeling any better. She was the least sick earlier.” 

“Cindy… As in Cindy Aurum?” Prompto’s eyes are wide. She’s the model he has wanted to work with for so long. Ignis nods, pulling out his phone. He walks a ways away, but soon returns. 

“She says she can make it but it has to be fast.” 

Prompto practically leaps into Ignis’ arms with excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was Promnis week day 1 everyone. It's a little late, but I had a busy day. Hope to work on tomorrows a little faster!


End file.
